Kokoyoku Unsealed
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: Takes place a year after the anime ended. Daisuke and Satoshi are leading a normal life since that day. Somehow the seal breaks and their curses return but in bodies of their own to prevent a calamity. At the end, one will die. yaoi, poss. songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters. I may introduce a few of my own characters though. Read and review please. Vote for your favorite character. Suggestions/ideas are accepted. Enjoy. I will answer any questions you have.**

* * *

_Daisuke faced the Niwa curse, Dark Mousy. Dark turned and started to walk away._

"_Dark, come back! I need you!" Daisuke called, reaching out for him._

_Dark didn't stop and continued to walk away from his tamer. Daisuke tried to follow, but he couldn't catch up. Tripping on his pajama pants, Daisuke fell and watch Dark fade into shadows._

"_DARK!!"_

Daisuke woke up, sweating. His chest heaved as he sat up. That was the first time in a long while since he had dreamed of Dark. Daisuke looked out the window at the nearly full moon.

A year has passed since Dark had sealed Krad and himself into the Kokoyoku, the Black Wings. Things had changed a lot since then. He broke up with Riku and started dating Satoshi. Satoshi was a different person now that Krad was no longer a part of him.

Daisuke sighed and wondered why he dreamt of Dark. Man, he sounded so pathetic. Maybe Satoshi could shed some light on it. Then again, Satoshi was still a bit touchy on the subject of Krad and Dark. He sighed again and went back to sleep.

**Inside of the Black Wings**

After Dark had sealed himself and Krad inside, he created a world of their own. The scenery changed whenever he wanted. Krad lived with him in a house that was a combination of Satoshi and Daisuke's homes.

Krad woke suddenly and blinked at his surroundings. He had been having the most wonderful dream before he woke up. He closed his eyes again, trying to call back the feelings of warmth and contentment that had filled it. The sleeping form in his arms shifted and rolled to face him, mumbling something under his breath. The angel's eyes snapped open, and a grin spread across his lips as he remembered what happened earlier_._ He noted that only an hour or two had passed since they had fallen asleep, and they still had a long time until dawn. The angel eased back far enough that he could look down into the relaxed and seductively vulnerable face of his sleeping lover. No dream could compare to this sweet reality. He never got tired of waking up in Dark's arms though he would never admit it to the Kaito. It didn't happen nearly as often as he would like, since he was still playing hard to get. Ah, well, soon Krad wouldn't be able to deny that he loved Dark. Krad sighed in remembered appreciation.

"So sexy."

The angel snorted quietly to himself, amazed that he had fooled everyone into thinking that he could care less about his other half. Krad reached out and carefully, to avoid jostling Dark, snagged the cross that hung on the end of his golden locks and pulled it toward him. Lying back on the quilt and casually fingering the gold pendant, the Kaito allowed his thoughts to wander.

Turning on his side to regard the Kaito still sleeping deeply, Krad's eyes narrowed as an utterly delicious idea occurred to him. After the experience that Dark had given him, the angel wanted to return the gesture and make the night even more memorable. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Krad summoned a strip of white silk. Gently tying the doubled length of silk around Dark's head, Krad was thankful that the Kaito trusted him that he didn't immediately wake at the contact. The angel made sure that the sash was secure, then nudged the Kaito over to rest on his back and tugged the quilt away to reveal the lightly tanned, muscled body hidden beneath. _Umm, where to begin?_

Kneeling to the side, Krad ran his eyes over Dark and tried to decide exactly how he wanted to start his delightful task of waking the Kaito. Finally reaching a decision, the angel lowered his head and tilted his face so that he could watch Dark's reaction as he lightly glided the length of his golden hair over the thief's lower body and up toward his chest. The unconscious lift of Dark's hips encouraged Krad to repeat the caress. The sudden stillness of the Kaito's body a moment later told the angel exactly when Dark distinguished what was happening to him between dream and reality.

"Do you like that, Dark?" Krad kept his voice at a low, sultry whisper, intrigued to see how the thief would respond. When all Dark did was nod his head slightly, the angel decided to explain what he had planned.

"I've decided that temporary blindness should be very interesting for you, since you have need your eyes." The angel reached out with one fingertip and traced from the bridge of the Kaito's nose down over his lips, gasping when Dark's tongue darted out to lick the exploring digit.

"Are you flirting with me?" Krad asked teasingly, delighted by the unexpected gesture.

A snort was his only answer. The angel leaned down again and nuzzled one of the Kaito's ears, half hidden by the violet hair.

"I like that."

Taking advantage of his proximity to Dark's neck, the angel nibbled at the smooth expanse, kissing a path down to the hollow of his throat. The angel breathed against the Kaito's neck as he sought out Dark's other ear. A shiver chased across the thief's skin, and he arched his neck in reaction to Krad's ministrations. Krad moved to straddle the Kaito's supine body. Mischievously using his hair to stroke Dark's thighs, the angel smoothed his hands over the Kaito's chest, then out and down his well-muscled arms. Dark gasped at the ticklish torment of Krad's hair. Krad grasped each of Dark's wrists and pulled until his arms curved above the thief's head. Then, meshing his fingers with the thief, Krad leaned down and licked teasingly at Dark's lips as if sampling a new flavor of ice cream.

No longer able to withstand the temptation of those lips, Krad captured them in a

ravenous kiss, using his tongue to chase its mate back and forth between their mouths. Drawing back only to breathe, the angel continued his exploration of Dark's neck and moved on to the slender shoulders.

Panting slightly, Dark growled, "More."

The angel bit one prominent collar bone. His attention was definitely focused on other things, however, as he leaned over the Kaito and brushed his lips ever so lightly over the inside of Dark's elbow, then repeated the gesture on the other arm.

"More," the Kaito insisted determinedly, suppressing his betraying shiver at the ghostly touch.

"How much more?"

Krad added a delicate lick to the tender skin and then slowly scooted down his lover's body until he could feel the thrust of Dark's arousal against his stomach. Dark's hips lifted in a helpless gesture, trying to get more of the contact that he craved.

"How much more?" Krad's voice held a note of insistence this time.

Dark tilted his head back and lifted his hips again, rubbing against the angel. Krad reached up and covered the Kaito's lips once more with his own.

"I would give everything I have to stay here with you," the angel pledged when he lifted his head once more. "You are more to me than my very soul."

The thief stilled at his lover's solemn words and reached his arms to pull the angel down into a tight embrace.

"Then I will guard it for you, for you are my soul."

Kiss after endless kiss followed their vows, each determined to make the other feel the truth of his words.

"I need to see you," Dark insisted at last.

Krad reached up and slipped the knotted silk from Dark's eyes. Dark caught his breath at the fierce emotion filling the golden depths. He marveled inwardly at the difference between this passionate creature and the self-contained person everyone else was accustomed to seeing. Would they recognize this Krad? Dark grinned and suddenly switched their positions so he was on top. He kissed Krad passionately, asserting his dominance over the blnde. Krad moaned his surrender to the feelings overwhelming him. Clasping the angel tightly to him, Dark ran his hands restlessly down the erotic curve of his lover's spine to firmly grip and knead Krad's backside. Slowly and rhythmically, with his hands guiding the angel's hips, the two lovers thrust against each other. The pleasure they gave far surpassed anything that had gone before because each teen was intent on the satisfaction of the other. However, the moment could not last, and soon they were helpless in each other's arms as they reached their climax. Yet, there was something that Krad needed to say before he gave in to sleep's persistent call.

"I love you, Dark."

Dark smoothed his hand over Krad's silky hair and sighed at the feeling of his lover snuggled against his chest. "And I you, my other half."

Krad closed his eyes.

"Always."

Dark stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get Daisuke out of his head. Somehow, his old tamer had summoned him to a dream world. Luckily, Dark had left before the magic could affect Daisuke. Something was going to happen, and the Phantom Thief may be free to roam Azumano again. Dark sighed and tried to ignore the slight tugging at his magic. Whoever wanted to break the seal will have to try much harder than that. Dark snuggled close to Krad and closed his eyes. Sleep took its time coming and when he did fall asleep, he dreamt horrifying and bloody dreams.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this story. I accept flames though I will probably ignore them if I feel like it. I also accept suggestions and any ideas. Feedback will make me update a hell of a lot quicker. So review please or I shall be forced to put this story on haitus.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Dirt exploded into the air as people screamed. Dark looked around, one hand on his headgear, as dirt and rocks hit him. He cursed underneath his breath as he got to his feet, running toward his fallen comrades. He tripped and fell. He tasted blood in his mouth from a busted lip. His tamer screamed incoherently before he fell silent. Dark breathed heavily as he tried to get to his feet. Pain shot through his left ankle, but the Kaito gritted his teeth and placed pressure on it. He adjusted his grip on his medical bag and he hobbled to the closest soldier. Unseeing eyes stared at the black storm clouds.

"Damn it!"

He pounded the ground in frustration. The sirens had stopped wailing and the rain began to fall. It was silent, the silence that came when there was nothing but the dead around. Dark didn't hear the cries of the wounded anymore. Tears ran dirty streaks down his cheeks. He tended to his ankle and then he began to make his way through the destruction to get back to a safe point.

"Dark!"

The Kaito stopped and turned, hearing his name called. A white angel stood amidst the dead and in the rain. Blond hair streamed behind him in the wind. A smile appeared on his lips until he blinked. No one was there and he realized no one had been there. His smile faded as the sirens started. He cursed again and started to run. His wings came out to help shield him as he heard the deafening sound of the bomb hitting the earth. Pain seared through his back and he was thrown to the ground.

He screamed in agony and turned his head to see his wings were gone. He screamed again in pain and began to lose consciousness. He imagined the present Sacred Maiden and gave control back to his tamer.

Dark sat upright, his chest heaving. The memory faded as the Kaito concentrated on the sleeping blonde next to him.

'It was a dream, just a memory.'

Dark touched his shoulder as phantom pain issued from his back. His wings had been destroyed by that blast and he had created Wiz to help him fly. He sighed and lay back on the pillows. Krad hadn't been there during that time since a female Hikari had been born and his previous tamer had died.

"Dark, you okay?" Krad asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, love."

Krad snuggled against the Kaito and Dark smiled. The past was the past and this was his present. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep with his white angel in his arms.

* * *

Twilight: I have finally written the second chapter to this. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this but I was thinking about discontinuing it. I will continue this until January when all of my stories will be on hiatus because I will be going to boot camp and won't have access to a computer. I would like to have two reviews before I update with Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. If I did, then things would be totally different, but alas the copyrights belong to Sugisaki-sensei. **

Chapter 3

Daisuke woke up early the next day despite the fact that he had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning after dreaming of Dark. The redhead quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag. Daisuke knew that he would have to hurry if he wanted to speak to Satoshi alone before the other early birds arrived at their classroom. The redhead only paused in the kitchen to grab some toast and he ate that as he ran. Daisuke's face broke out into a smile when he caught sight of the familiar figure up ahead.

"Satoshi-san!"

Satoshi paused and then turned. A small smile appeared on the blunette's face when Daisuke paused in front of him, catching his breath. Daisuke had no idea that Satoshi found him extremely cute looking that way. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, taking a moment to admire him.

Satoshi had discarded his glasses, never having any real need for them. With Krad no longer residing in him, Satoshi had gained some weight, filling out his formerly sharp features, and had become more open to others, namely Daisuke. He smiled a bit more though normally when Daisuke was around.

"You're staring, Daisuke," Satoshi stated with a hint of a smirk.

Daisuke blushed a bit as he straightened. He had grown taller than Satoshi in the past year and had matured a lot though he still managed to get flustered every now and then. The redhead had broken up with Riku shortly after the sealing of the Kokuyoku as their relationship had become strained. Somehow, Daisuke summoned up the courage to reveal his feelings to Satoshi not long after that and was ecstatic when Satoshi returned his feelings. Riku had been angry when she learned about them dating for a while but she gradually began to accept it. Risa approved and delighted in making Daisuke blush by forcing him to borrow her secret collection of yaoi manga.

"Um…Hiwatari-kun…"

Satoshi frowned slightly. That couldn't be anything good when Daisuke started addressing him like that.

"HaveyouhadanydreamsaboutKrad orDarkortheBlackWings?" Daisuke blurted out in a rush, averting his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Satoshi blinked in surprise at the unintelligible response. "Can you repeat that slower, Daisuke?"

"I said have you had any dreams about…." Daisuke paused and then glanced at his boyfriend, "Krad, Dark, or the Black Wings?"

Satoshi's frown deepened at the mention of his family's curse. His eyes darkened at the old memories that he had tried to bury resurfaced.

"No, I haven't. I am glad to be rid of the both of them." Satoshi's answer was curt.

Daisuke winced at the coldness of Satoshi's tone. While he hadn't been fond of Krad, Daisuke had been very close to Dark, viewing the curse as a wiser though sometimes irritating older brother. Dark had always looked out for Daisuke and cared in his own way for his tamer. Daisuke knew that wasn't the same case for Satoshi. Krad had abused Satoshi in practically every way and had made the blunette want to end his life to be rid of the white hunter.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and noticed that his words had unintentionally hurt Daisuke. Satoshi sighed and placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi, letting him know that he was forgiven. The redhead could never stay mad at Satoshi for long just like Satoshi hated hurting the redhead's feelings.

"Have you dreamt about them?" Satoshi asked cautiously.

"I had a dream about Dark last night. I couldn't tell where we were because everything was covered in shadows. Dark started walking away and faded into the shadows before I could get near him. I woke up after that."

"It was probably just a dream. The one year anniversary of the sealing was last week so you were probably a bit nostalgic," stated Satoshi.

"Yet when I woke up, it felt like he was so close."

Unconsciously, Daisuke touched his chest over his heart. The redhead looked lost for a moment as if the child he had been before had resurfaced and it pained Satoshi to see him like that. The blunette covered Daisuke's hand with his own.

"If you want to, we could go to there and pay our respects after school," Satoshi said quietly.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi in astonishment. Satoshi avoided the old mansion like a plague after the traumatic events that went on there. Daisuke's heart melted to see what lengths Satoshi would go to for him. Daisuke placed a chaste kiss upon Satoshi's lips.

"I love you, Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke and touched the redhead's cheek. The moment might have continued had at that moment the bell began to ring quite loudly. The two teenagers jumped, startled.

"Oh no! We're late!" Daisuke moaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Daisuke. We better go if we don't want to be any later."

The two young men started running for the school doors, their hands still joined.

* * *

THERE! I have finally written the third chapter and before the 3 year anniversary of the last chapter update. I am sorry for the VERY, VERY long wait that you suffered through. I had a ton of stuff on my plate, especially with a family emergency not too long ago. I should be updating my other stories as well before the month of November is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the Black Wings

Krad opened his eyes and he reached out for Dark. His hand touched just the empty sheets. The blonde sat up and looked around for his other half. Dark wasn't in the bedroom. The blonde got out of bed and dressed quickly. He went downstairs.

"Dark?"

Krad frowned when he didn't receive an answer. Dark didn't wake up this early and he certainly didn't disappear. Krad remembered that Dark had included a basement to this house as well.

"Why do we need so many rooms?" Krad muttered as he descended into the very bottom of the house.

He opened the basement door and there was Dark. The Kaito stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles. He was holding a black feather in one hand. Dark had been standing still when Krad walked in but all of a sudden, Dark whipped up his hand and held it out in front of him. He whispered faint words that Krad couldn't make out and the feather started to glow a dark red before vanishing. A rush of wind blew out all the candles, plunging the room into darkness.

Krad muttered something under his breath and fumbled for the light switch. He found it and flipped it on. Dark was kneeling in the circle of candles, breathing hard. Krad bit back the angry words and went to his other half. When he placed a gentle hand on the Kaito's shoulder, Dark flinched away.

"Dark, are you alright?"

Dark looked at Krad, weariness etched onto his youthful face. His violet eyes seemed duller and small tremors ran through his body. The Kaito made an attempt to smile.

"I-I'm fine, Krad. Just a bit worn out."

Krad made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Dark let out a weak chuckle.

"It's the truth, Kraddykins. I used a lot of magic."

Despite Dark's use of the blonde's hated nickname, Krad did not get sidetracked. Instead, Krad became concerned. Several questions jumped to his lips, but before he could get a word out, Dark cut him off.

"Haven't you wondered how we still exist, Krad? The Black Wings was destroyed, remember?"

Krad blink in surprise and nodded. "I have wondered."

"The Black Wings has been remade but it is still sealed. I believe that our tamers have fallen for one another and their shared emotions repaired the damage. It even healed you of the madness that had consumed you these past centuries. We are as we would have been had the ceremony not gone wrong."

"If I was healed of my madness, how is it that your wings have not returned?"

Krad regretted his words when Dark's eyes filled with hurt and the Kaito looked away. The Kaito touched his shoulder gently as if his back still pained him.

"It doesn't matter why I wasn't healed. AT least you were."

Dark looked back at his other half, his violet eyes sincere. Dark had wanted his wings to come back but he had wished for Krad to return to normal. After the Black Wings had been sealed, they had been in a realm of utter darkness. They couldn't see anything though they could sense each other's presence. Then what seemed like an eternity to them, light returned and Dark imagined the combination of the two tamers' homes. Dark had felt like Daisuke was near and knew that it was the wing tamers that had repaired the Black Wings, made Kokuyoku whole again.

"Can you help me up? The floor isn't exactly comfortable, Kraddykins."

"Fine, Mousy."

Dark grinned at Krad, happy that he managed to lighten the moment. Krad grabbed one of Dark's arms and pulled the Kaito to his feet. Dark stumbled and fell into Krad. The Kaito stared up into Krad's golden cat-like eyes and touched the Hunter's cheek. Dark hated to ruin the moment, but he had to prepare Krad for what might happen.

"I fear our time here is coming to an end, my angel. Someone has been messing with the seal. I was summoned into Daisuke's dreams last night."

"Why would someone want to unseal the Kokuyoku? Who would know about us?"

"I don't know. I just want you prepared for whatever might happen."

Dark broke off and stared into the shadows, his expression grim. He could feel the magic weaving around them and couldn't help but feel angry. Why couldn't Krad and he be left alone in peace?

Krad didn't like the thought of being separated either. They had been apart for four hundred years with him trying to kill Dark for most of that time. They both had suffered enough. Dark bore a physical scar from the Wedge of Time wielded by Krad. Krad was thankful now that he hadn't killed Dark. He hadn't had enough time with Dark.

"No matter what happens, Krad, we are different yet the same, and we will always be together. We are the Kokuyoku."

Together, the two halves of the Kokuyoku went upstairs, their hands linked together, much like their tamers in the real world.

* * *

Chapter Four is done. Not too long after the third chapter was finished either. I had been having some trouble with the direction of this story but some plot bunnies finally bit me. Considering that I finished this chapter on Halloween, those fangs hurt. And if some of you are scoffing at the thought of vampire bunnies, ever hear of Bunnicula, the bane of carrots everywhere. Like I promised at the end of Chapter 3, I will be updating my other stories before the month of November has ended. I'm so happy that this story has new people faving it but the reviews are somewhat lacking.

I'm on my knees. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! Happy holidays. ; )


End file.
